Cookie monster
by girlwhoobsessed
Summary: *set after zugzwang* Reids mourning Maeve's death, he hasn't been talking to anyone lately. But Henry and Jack really miss uncle spencer and his magic tricks, so they decide they're baking him cookies to make him happy, with the help of JJ, Garcia and Beth *ONE SHOT*


"Mommy Mommy look at me" Henry beamed and waved at his mom while riding the carousel in the mall

"Beth look am not holding the saddle" Jack laughed, sounding proud

while the three women, Beth,JJ, and Garcia were sitting on a table drinking coffee and smiling and waving at the kids

"i swear those fluffy creatures will be the death of me how can they be so cute ugh" Garcia said sounding genuinely frustrated

they both laughed "you should see him when he's having a sugar rush, nothing cute about that" JJ joked

"well it doesn't really make a difference because i'll probably be high on sugar with him" Garcia said matter of fact-ly, and then she turned her attention to Beth "when are you going back to new york Beth?"

"tomorrow unfortunately "

"ah bummer" JJ pouted "Jack is really loving having you around"

"and it breaks my heart that i have to leave him" she said sounding sad

after their play date they all headed to JJ's house.

Henry and jack were playing with Henry's toys for a while, until they walked out from his room and to the living room "Henry and i have a plan"

"oh really, and what might that plan be?" Beth asked him curiously.

"we want to bake cookies" Jack said enthusiastically

"for uncle spencer" Henry followed with a wide grin on his face

"he's sad and he hasn't been doing magic tricks with us for a long time" they both pouted

"aww" Garcia felt a lump in her throat and she almost cried

"looks like we're baking cookies now" JJ beamed trying to lighten the mood before Garcia actually cries in front of the kids

"Auntie Garcia" Henry called and just as she turned around he threw a handful of flour on her face and giggled uncontrollably "YOU LITTLE-" JJ cut Garcia before she completed her sentence "LANGUAGE" she said firmly. Garcia laughed "am gonna get cha" she threw some flour on him and it got all over him, Beth, Jack, and JJ

"rawr am cookie monster" Henry burst out laughing

"its like a flour factory exploded in here" Beth laughed

"its like we're taking care of 3 children, not 2" JJ said glaring at Garcia, and they all laughed

"mommy can i taste" Henry tugged down on his mother's sleeve"please mommy"

"sure" she smiled and let both him, and jack taste the dough

"now its time for the icing, who's excited"

Henry jumped up and down "yay"

"can i have blue icing" jack asked

"sure" Beth helped them write "i 3 uncle spencer" on them

in front of Reids apartment door, Garcia took a deep breath, worried that he probably won't answer the door as usual, and that he might break the kids hearts, she knocked thrice. nothing. no reply

"Spence, please we just wanna see you"

still, nothing"

Henry pushed his mother aside and knocked loudly "uncle spencer you there?" he put his ear on the door innocently, he looked up with sadness in his eyes "he's sad still" Henry pouted almost tearing up

until the door creaked open, Spencer couldn't hear his godson and just ignore him

JJ, Beth and Garcia all let out a tiny gasp, as they saw the man in a long robe and shaggy hair, it appears like he hasn't shaved in a month

the kids ignored them and stormed right in and hugged Reid "i miss you" Henry hugged him so tight he almost fell back

and when he finally let go jack came running down to him and he also hugged him "we made you cookies, look" he ran towards the box that Garcia was holding and ran back towards Reid with it

JJ walked and put her hand on his shoulder "how're you doing?" she said, concerned.

"okay"

the little two tugged down on his robe " COME ON UNCLE SPENCER, look! we made them ourselves" Jack beamed, so excited

Reid read whats written on the cookies and had the biggest smile on his face,

and he looked up and saw that everyone was starring at him, also smiling, relieved that he was okay, or at least going to be okay

and thats when Reid realized, its the first time he smiled in 3 weeks.

**AUTHORS**** NOTE**: please review, it won't take much time and it would be greatly appreciated, its not much but i hope you enjoyed :D


End file.
